


The Walking Dead

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: Actor RPF, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman has a new job and a new set of skills to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I doubt that anyone will read this, but it was in my head and I had to get it out. Like it or not, please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Norman woke up super excited. He was headed to Georgia to start a new job. The guy in charge, Robert or something, had liked him so much that he created a character just for him. He was flying down there today to sign contracts and meet his fellow cast members. According to the comic the show was based on, the lifespan of a character could be very short, so he was gonna chill at a hotel until he was told he would survive to the next season before renting a house. He always traveled light because he rode his motorcycle everywhere, but that Robert guy had purchased plane tickets and reserved a room for him, and since he would be there for a few months he packed a little extra.

When he landed in Atlanta, there was a car waiting for him. He was rushed to the hotel with just enough time to shower and change before leaving to sign the contract. His agent had already approved the document, so all he had to do was put his John Hancock on the appropriate line. After the meeting, he was taken to the restaurant to meet the rest of the cast. He found himself gravitating toward Andy, Steven, Jon and Michael, although he liked and was getting on well with everyone. After a few hours of drinking and conversing, they made their way back to the hotel. When Norman stumbled into his room, he sent his son a text telling him that he was super psyched to be working with some awesome people. As he put his phone away, there was a knock on his door. It was the Robert guy again.

"Hey Norman, so glad I caught you before you went to sleep. I forgot to tell you that I've arranged a meeting tomorrow for you to met the guy I'm basing your character from. I thought it would help if you could talk to him, get to know him. It'll help with character development." He turned to go to his own room, but stopped short. "Oh, another thing Norman. He's a little strange, kinda quiet, but could be aggressive. He's a real redneck, so he probably doesn't like city boys. Use your charm." Norman closed the door after Robert walked away and stumbled to the bed. 'Great,' he thought. 'an aggressive redneck. Everybody's gonna love this guy.'

 

The next morning when he received his wake up call, he was told that there would be a car waiting for him in two hours. First thing Norman did was light a smoke, then he ordered room service. After breakfast, he took a shower and got dressed. He went downstairs to wait for the car and halfway through his cigarette a black Cadillac CTS-V pulled up in front of the hotel. Norman crushed his smoke with his shoe and climbed into the back seat. He made small talk with the driver, Frank he learned, on the way to the meeting spot. After thirty minutes Norman became anxious and curious. "Where exactly is this meeting?" he asked Frank.

"Not sure on the exact location sir. I'm just following the directions I was given. We should be arriving in fifteen minutes." Norman sat back and enjoyed what was left of the ride. The view was spectacular, large farmhouses with horses running in the field and dense forest with deer. He wondered how far out of the city they were and if Frank would be waiting to take him back to the hotel. The car stopped on an old two lane road bordered by tree line. "Okay Mr. Reedus, this is where I'm supposed to drop you off. There is a trail beyond the tree line, just follow it. Mr. Dixon is expecting you." Norman thanked the man and got out of the car. As he crossed into the woods, he heard the car pull away, leaving him alone. "Fuck!" he said to himself. He took out his phone to call Robert, but BFE doesn't have cell service. He soon saw the path Frank told him about and began to follow it. He was glad he had decided to wear tennis shoes, although hiking boots would have been better. Of course, knowing that he would be in the middle of nowhere, Georgia would have been nice to know beforehand.

He walked for at least twenty minutes, cursing the whole way. "Goddamn fucking bugs! Mosquitoes big as fucking rats out here! This fucker better be a font of information!" He said that last part as he entered a clearing. He wasn't paying attention to where he was until he heard a whirring sound and felt the wind from an object passing close to his face. He was so startled, he tripped over a tree root and fell flat on his face. When he looked up from the ground the first thing he saw was a pair of worn hiking boots. He climbed to his feet and came face to face with the most intriguing looking man he had ever seen, but that didn't distract him from what had just happened. 

"What the fuck was that shit?" He looked over to see an arrow sticking out of the tree he had just walked past and tripped over. "Did you just try to kill me you stupid, inbred fuck!? Do I look like Bambi to you?"

Daryl stared him down with the most intense and threatening look he had ever seen. "I know what a deer sounds like city slicker. I could hear your pussy ass bitchin' all the way from the trail head. Good thing I already got my kill for the day, or else you'd be it sunshine."

Norman was a little intimidated by the man's disposition, then he remembered, 'aggressive redneck'. As Daryl retrieved the bolt from the tree, Norman took in his surroundings. It was a beautiful place. There was a lake, and the man had set up a makeshift camp by it. He had a fire going with some kind of meat on a spit above it. As Daryl made his way back to the camp, he began talking. "You must be that prissy New York actor Mr. Kirkman told me about. That man don't seem too bright. He may write good comics, but his actual knowledge is shit." He sat down in front of the fire and checked the meat. "You gonna get your pussy ass over here or just stand there like a douche bag? I got lunch if your hungry."

Norman walked slowly and wearily over to where the other man was and sat across the fire from him. "Yeah, thanks. I am hungry. What is that?"

"This big piece is venison, Bambi's dad. These smaller pieces are rabbit and squirrel. We got ourselves a buffet out here Yankee boy."

The actor visibly winced when he heard squirrel, but he was going to be getting paid good money to portray this guy on television every week, so he would give it a try. When he lived in Japan, he had eaten much worse. "Listen man," he said tentatively, "I'm sorry about all that shit back there. I didn't know we were going to be meeting out here in the woods and I'm not much of an 'outdoors' person, so I was a little taken aback."

"Taken aback?" the redneck said mockingly. "Looked like you were about to shit your cashmere undies boy. If I'm supposed to teach you about hunting and tracking before y'all start shooting this shitty little television show, they may have to wait until next season."

Norman just sat there listening to his tirade watching the meat on the spit. When the other man grew quiet, he spoke calmly. "Listen man, I've had a lot of different roles and I think I'm pretty good at this acting thing. Just give me a chance. I'm a fast learner and I pay attention, usually. My name is Norman, Norman Reedus." The other man just looked at him from across the fire. The actor took note of his features, his piercing blue eyes, his toned skin, broad shoulders and muscular arms. And his lips, chapped and dry, but Norman imagined they would be soft to kiss.

"Daryl Dixon," he said and shook Norman out of his thoughts. "Guess we better get lunch taken care of so I can show ya how to use the bow. Then we'll work on tracking."

"Sounds good," Norman replied and stayed silent until his lessons began.

 

The crossbow was a bitch to load and carry. Norman was grateful he would only be carrying a fake one, he hoped. He was a physically strong man, but didn't work his muscles everyday like Daryl did. It took a good two hours of working with that contraption to get the hang of it, with Daryl bitching the whole time. The redneck was so frustrated, he called it quits and moved on to the tracking lesson. As the day wore on, Norman began to think that this guy would totally be the last man standing in a real zombie apocalypse. He was strong and capable of surviving on his own, Norman wasn't. Daryl had been right when he called him a pansy ass. He was looking forward to being this guy every week for the foreseeable future. After about ten miles of walking, the two men settled under a shade tree for a rest. "Believe it or not, I think you're doing pretty good at this. Your not as much of a pain in the ass as I'd thought you'd be."

"Thanks," Norman said and laughed. "You either." Daryl's lips curled up in a smirk at the man's response, a smirk that made the actor's heart flutter. "Hey, if I'm gonna be you, I'd like to get to know you better, learn more about you. Mind if I ask you some questions?"

Daryl shrugged, "Guess not, that's part of the deal right. Me teaching, you learning. If your gonna be me then ya got to do it right, but if I don't wanna answer, I ain't."

"Fair enough." Norman thought hard about what he wanted to know about the man and started off with what he felt would be a very simple question. "Do you live here, in the woods?"

"Yeah, my brother and me got a cabin 'bout twenty miles from here. Been there for ten years now. Grew up in a shitty trailer across town. I like the cabin better."

"Sounds cool. I always wanted to live somewhere like that. You know, me and about fifty cats, sculpting and taking pictures."

"Cats? You ain't gonna find no cats out here, not the domesticated kind anyway. All we got out here is dogs, wild dogs. They'll tear your shit up."

"Well it's a good thing I got a big, strong man to protect me," Norman said before he realized it. Fuck! Gratefully, Daryl didn't say anything about his little quip, not much anyway.

" I ain't gonna protect your ass. Something comes along you fight it or it kills you. Don't mean a damn to me."

Norman grew serious, "You would let me die out here?"

"If its between you and me, hell yeah I would. You don't mean nothing to me. You seem like an okay guy, but I ain't risking my life for yours."

"Okay then," Norman said hesitating for a moment, "you live with your brother. What about the rest of your family? Where are they?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Merle's all I got. Mama died when I was seven and daddy's been in prison for the last ten years."

"A drug thing?" the actor asked without thinking.

"You think that all us asshole rednecks just sit around getting drunk and high? You think we all sell shit to kids 'cause we can't get jobs doing something decent?"

"Oh no! Oh god no! Fuck! I didn't mean it like that. Shit! I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't thinking asshole. And no, he ain't in for drugs and that's all I'm saying about it." Daryl stood up and brushed his pants off. "I got something I got to take care of. You stay here pretty boy, I'll be back in twenty minutes." He grabbed his crossbow and stomped off into the woods.

 

This had to be the stupidest shit he had ever agreed to in his entire life, and with Merle as a brother, he'd agreed to some stupid fucking shit. Why did he say he would answer the stupid questions? This guy was going to be him, why would want to be him? He didn't even want to be him. When he finally stopped walking he realized two things. One- he had been thinking about the other man's eyes since he walked away, and two- he was hard. "Shit!" he said quietly to himself. He hadn't been laid in a few years. Once he realized he preferred men over women, he stopped going out in public so much. Being gay in bum fuck Georgia could be a death sentence. So he didn't put himself in a position to meet people, especially men. What if he became attracted to someone? He'd either be humiliated or killed. 

He couldn't spend the rest of the day around this man in this condition. He fell to his knees and unbuttoned his pants freeing himself. He envisioned those blue eyes looking up at him as he fucked the actor's face. He wanted to enjoy this fantasy, but there was not enough time. His brain went into overdrive, one hand stroked his dick while the other caressed his balls. He began to mumble to himself, "Fuck, you're so pretty like that, with those soft lips around my dick. You love this, don't you? You're a little cock slut whore aren't you pretty boy?"

 

Norman felt about as stupid as the redneck thought he was. He didn't mean to piss him off. He was supposed to be getting to know him, his mannerisms, his accent, and his personality, but he couldn't do it without pissing the guy off. He looked at his watch, it had only been five minutes since Daryl had left in a huff, he said he'd be back in twenty. What was he doing, shitting in the woods? Norman knew he would not be able to wait that long, he was already starting to fidget. He stood and walked in the direction Daryl had gone, he could see deep boot prints in the dirt and decided to follow them.

The tracks were deep enough that he could be tracked even by a novice, Daryl would be proud, he thought. He walked for five minutes before he heard the noises, a muffled voice and moaning. He stopped and looked around, if he got eaten by an animal Daryl would kill him. He peered around the trees trying to be as still and quiet as he could. What he saw brought a wicked smile to his face. The redneck was on his knees with his back to him, two fisting it. His body was shaking and he was mumbling to himself. All he was able to hear was, "You're a little cock slut whore, aren't you pretty boy?" Daryl had called him pretty boy before he stomped off into the woods. Norman couldn't believe it, that angry, arrogant redneck was jerking off to him. Well, he hoped to hell it was him. That thought along with the sight before him made his dick dance inside his cashmere undies. He stood there hypnotized, wishing he could see the man's face as he fantasized about him. If the man really wanted him, he could have him.

He stepped out from behind the trees and walked toward the man, not trying to be quiet, not trying to conceal his presence. As he drew closer to the him, he took off his t-shirt and unbuckled his pants. Daryl could hear him, he knew he could, but he never stopped or turned around. Norman walked around and stood in front of him, dropping to his knees. Daryl's eyes blew wide open as the actor leaned forward and took his mouth. He had been right, those lips were soft to kiss. Their mouths moved together without hesitancy. They kissed as if they were long lost lovers reunited. Norman removed Daryl's hand from his cock and took over. Daryl was breathing heavily and moaned into Norman's mouth.

"Do you want my mouth or my ass?" Norman asked him. The redneck was stunned by the question and couldn't give a coherent answer. Norman held his cheek in one hand as he continued to stroke his dick with the other. "Your choice, my mouth or my ass?"

Daryl gave him the same intimidating look as when he first laid eyes on the man. "I want your ass pretty boy," he growled and picked the man up by the hips and swung him around. Norman lost his breath when his bare chest hit the hard forest floor, but didn't have time to think about it before the redneck pulled him up by the hips, ripping his pants down his legs. He steadied himself on shaking arms as the man behind him caressed his back and fondled his ass. "You got five seconds to say no. You sure you want to do this?" Daryl said as he rubbed the actor's entrance with his finger.

"Want this," Norman panted, "want you. Want you to fuck me hard."

"Alright then." He reached around and tapped Norman's lips with two fingers. "Open up." The man took his fingers into his mouth and licked and sucked until Daryl pulled them out. Daryl was an asshole, a horny as fuck asshole right now, but he didn't want to hurt the man. He slowly breached his hole with his two wet fingers. Norman began to whimper and shake as he felt the intrusion. "Just relax pretty boy, I ain't gonna hurt you. I wanna make you feel good."

He pumped both fingers in and out, savoring the tightness as he loosened Norman's pleasure hole. He grew harder and more aroused thinking how good that would feel on his dick. "I'm ready. Please Daryl, fuck me." The actor pleaded and begged through hitched breathes. Daryl leaned over him and run his hand through his short blonde hair. "Alright sweetheart, I'm gonna take that sweet ass. I wanna hear you scream my name when you cum." The actor nodded his head furiously and Daryl smiled. He took his dick in his hand and positioned himself at the man's beautiful hole. Slowly he pushed inside the tight, wet channel. He could see Norman's body tense as he pushed inside him and reached down with one arm pulling the man back into his chest.

"Shh, I got you baby," he whispered into the other man's ear. "I ain't gonna hurt you, gonna take care of you so good."

"I know you will, I know you will," the actor repeated and lifted his arms up to wrap them around Daryl's neck. By this time, Daryl was balls deep in his ass and was giving him time to adjust. "Never had anyone as big as you Daryl. Your cock is so big, feels so good inside me." When he was ready, he wiggled his hips as a sign. The redneck withdrew to the tip and began to move in and out slowly, rhythmically. Both men were moaning as Daryl's hands clung to the actor's hips, moving his ass up and down his shaft. Daryl's head was buried in the crook of Norman's neck as he increased his speed, his hand moving up the man's body to his chest where he pinched and pulled his nipples. "Oh Fuck!" Norman exclaimed loudly. "Yes!"

"You like that pretty boy?" Daryl breathed into his ear. Norman continued to moan as Daryl manipulated his body. "Fuck your ass is so tight, so perfect. Feels so good around my dick." He was beginning to move wildly now and knew he would cum soon. Leaving one hand on the man's chest, his other went down to grasp his cock. It was large, hard and leaking. "This ain't gonna last much longer. Cum for me pretty boy." A few more hard tugs on his dick and Norman was spilling all over Daryl's hand and screaming his name as he had been told to do. When he felt the wetness, he released his own orgasm into the man's ass. He continued to hold him close until their breathing regulated. When Daryl let him go, Norman turned and kissed the shit out of him. "That was the best fuck I've ever had. Never knew inbred redneck assholes could fuck that good," he said smiling, hoping not to offend the man with his joke.

"Guess there's a lot you don't know about redneck assholes, huh city slicker?" he said and smiled back. Silence enveloped them and Daryl started getting nervous. "You don't regret that, do ya?"

"No, I'll never regret that." Norman said and cupped the man's face in his hands. "You know, if the show gets picked up for more seasons, I'll probably need to rent a house around here. Maybe we could keep up with the lessons. I'm sure there's a lot more things you could teach me."

Daryl's smile lit up the whole forest. "You mean that? You'd like to see me again?"

"It's been a long time since I've had a good relationship with someone I could trust. I want to try with you, if you think you can put up with my city slicker ass."

Daryl leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Be more that happy to put up with that gorgeous ass. I could even help you find a place, somewhere quiet out in the woods."

Norman sighed and touched his forehead to his lover's. "As long as you're there with me, I don't care where it is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you conned me into one more for this one. Something special for you Krissy cause I heart you! Leave a comment, I'm not above begging and pleading.

Chapter 2

 

Two months of filming and Norman was having the time of his life. He loved his cast mates and all the crew. He loved being Daryl Dixon and even more than that, he loved loving the man himself. Daryl came to the set quite often under the guise of training Norman; they hadn't told a soul about their relationship. Daryl had helped him find a place to rent, it wasn't a cabin in the woods, but it was close enough. They spent most of their time together when Norman wasn't filming.

Daryl had helped him adjust to life in the middle of nowhere, and the actor had done quite well for the most part. In turn, Norman had tried to acquaint the redneck with the wonders of city life, but Daryl was resisting it with every fiber of his being. The cell phone, the laptop, the drive thru and deliveries. He couldn't see the appeal of all that convenience, just made you lazier in his opinion, but he was falling in love with the actor, and tried everything Norman asked him to. 

Norman began to like being out in the woods, but only when Daryl was with him, the cast and crew didn't count. They didn't make him feel as comfortable as his boyfriend did. Sometimes, when Norman had a day off, the redneck would take him hunting with him. They always seemed to find the spot where they had been together the first time, and Daryl always wanted to mark the occasion when they were there. He had even started spending the night at his boyfriend's house, telling Merle that he was on an overnight hunting trip. He didn't know if his brother believed him, Merle probably thought he was sneaking out to get laid, which he was, but he wasn't about to tell him with who.

 

One day when Norman was off from filming, Daryl had decided to go hunting by himself. As much as they loved being together, sometimes they needed time to themselves. Norman had spent the morning making phone calls to his son, Mingus and making arrangements for the boy to visit him once school was out for the summer. He missed him so much, he enjoyed being a dad as much as he enjoyed being an actor. 

He had been wanting to do something special for Daryl and had finally decided that he would cook dinner for him. He had dated a girl once who fancied herself a chef. She had taught him a few things in the kitchen, and he wanted to try them out on his boyfriend tonight. Norman went to a local grocery store in town to buy all the ingredients he would need for Chicken Parmesan. He was recognized by a few fans, some of the locals had been hanging around the filming sights and he was fast becoming a celebrity in the small town. Others knew him from his most famous role to date, Murphy MacManus from The Boondock Saints. He signed a few autographs and posed for a few pictures before apologizing to go check out. He noticed the rack of magazines by the cash register, one was an Atlanta based publication that had an article about the show. He threw it in his cart haphazardly and paid for his items.

 

The sauce was about to burn when Norman heard knocking at the front door, he knew it was Daryl. The man still politely requested entrance into the home, even though he practically lived there. "Come on in babe. I'm in the kitchen," Norman yelled. Soon he heard the clomping of his boyfriend's boots as he traipsed through the house, and then he felt the man's arms embrace him from behind. "Aw, that's so sweet, you cooking for your man like a good little wife. You gonna let me bend you over and fuck you good, wifey?" Norman always lost his mind when Daryl talked to him like that. "Maybe next time you just wear a cute little apron and I can slip inside and surprise you."

"Fuck, Daryl," he said moaning as the redneck's hand roamed his body. "Damn you, this shit is about to burn." Daryl removed his hands and stepped back.

"Sorry darlin'. Don't want to have a fire to put out . . . yet." Norman suddenly felt that he had made a mistake making dinner a priority. "So what did you do today while I was out hunting and gathering?"

"I talked to Mingus and Helena. He's going to come down after school gets out and spend a couple months with me. I can't wait for you to meet him. He's a great kid, your gonna love him."

Daryl got real nervous, real fast. "You want me to meet your son? Are you sure about that? Does he know you're gay, or bi, or whatever?"

" I don't know. I haven't told him officially, but he might suspect. I don't think he would have a problem with it. I've always had friends who were gay or bisexual, he knows a few of them."

The redneck scoffed, "Yeah, but it's different when it's your dad. A man your supposed to look up to and respect. I don't want you to lose him because of me. Y'all seem to have a good relationship, don't want to screw that up for you."

Norman walked to the table and sat on his boyfriend's lap. " You're not going to mess anything up for us. I'm in love with you Daryl, and Mingus has had to put up with a lot of relationship shit with me. There was a time when I had a string of women coming in and out of my apartment, he didn't like that, I didn't like that. He knew that I didn't love any of them and I think that's what bothered him the most. He never wanted his mom and I to get back together, just wanted us to be happy. I'm happy with you baby. I love you." He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend softly.

Daryl wound his fingers through the actor's hair and pulled his mouth closer to his own to deepen the kiss. Norman shifted his body to straddle the redneck's thighs. They moaned and groped at each others bodies until Daryl smelled something burning. Norman jumped off him and ran to the stove pulling the burnt chicken parmesan from the oven. "Goddammit!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Daryl chuckled under his breath. "It's alright baby. I made some kills today, got meat in a cooler outside. I can fry some up if we need it."

"No goddammit! This was supposed to be a special night! I've never cooked for anyone before and I wanted to do this for you. You're always bringing home deer and rabbit, I can't even bake a damn dead chicken."

Daryl stood and went to his boyfriend, embraced him, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm in love with you too baby, and I don't give a fuck about a damn dead chicken. Knowing you want to do this for me, that it means so much to you . . . no one's ever wanted to do shit for me. Hell, lets order a damn pizza, I don't care. I'm grateful that you want me to be here, everything else is extra."

Norman smiled at his words and accepted them. "Okay, I'll order something. Why don't you go relax. Turn on the T.V., I bought a magazine today that has an article about the show. I haven't had a chance to read it yet, go ahead and take a look." Daryl kissed his lips and went into the living room as Norman grabbed the phone.

The local news droned on in the background as Daryl found the magazine laying on the sofa. He turned to the page indicated in the table of contents and saw a full page photo of the entire cast. The show hadn't aired yet and some of those people were no longer cast members. They were getting ready to start shooting episode five and were waiting on the word from the network on whether they had ordered more episodes. If that was the case, they would start shooting the next season immediately. The two men hadn't discussed what would happen if there was no season two, neither wanted to think about it.

Norman came into the room after ordering pizza from their favorite place in town and slipped in behind Daryl on the couch. He played with his boyfriend's hair as Daryl settled back, resting his body between Norman's legs. "We should get another couple copies of this, I'd like to have one of my own to show my brother. He'd be impressed with me being involved in something like this." 

"Mm hmm," Norman hummed as he began to kiss the spot behind Daryl's ear. "We can do that baby, we'll get as many as you want." Daryl leaned his head back onto Norman's shoulder and sighed. "Read the article to me while I spend my time kissing you," he said deeply into the other man's ear. Daryl was more than happy to oblige.

The article began by describing the set and costumes of the various characters as the interviewer was introduced to them. The first interview was with comic creator Robert Kirkman, then there were a few words with Greg Nicotero, one of the producers and zombie creator. She then went into detail about the cast and characters. She focused on the lead, Andrew Lincoln who played Rick Grimes. She digressed to a behind the scenes moment she witnessed between Andrew and his co-star Norman Reedus. The two had been taking a break from shooting a particular scene in the woods and were having a laugh when Norman put his arms around Andy from behind and held him tight. The point of her story was to show the bond between the cast mates and what a fun and exciting time they were having, but Daryl didn't see it that way.

A picture of that hug was in the top right corner on page three of the article. Norman hadn't been paying attention to what his boyfriend was saying and didn't notice when he stopped talking. He did, however, notice when Daryl tore himself out of his arms and stood in front of him. "I said, what the hell is this Norman?"

He blinked a couple times and shook his head. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't hear what you said." Daryl tossed the magazine in his lap, " The fucking picture Norman. What the hell is that?"

The actor looked at the picture in his lap, "We were joking around, having fun. Andy had fucked up his lines for the millionth time and we were so tired that it all became funny. I told him that if he did it again, I shove that crossbow up his ass. That's all baby, there's nothing going on between us." 

"Mm hmm," the redneck hummed, "looks like you two are pretty close."

Norman stood to face his lover, "I belong to you Daryl, you are the only man I've ever had a relationship with. I love you. I thought we just went through all this."

"They don't know about us! He doesn't know we belong to each other! And you let everybody see you touching him. I knew this didn't mean shit! Your just a fucking actor that's getting paid to play a role."

"Fuck Daryl, no, that's not true," Norman said pleading with the only man he's ever loved. "Andy is a good man, he's the first friend I made on set and we think the writers are gonna set our characters up like . . . like, best friends or something." He cautiously stepped toward the other man not wanting to agitate him more. "Daryl, baby, I love you. You're the only man I've ever loved, and I belong to you, no one else. Andy and I have never touched each other and we never will. He's a husband and a father. Even if I didn't have you, I wouldn't mess that up for him. You do things to me no one else ever has, and I need you. Please Daryl, don't leave."

The redneck paced the floor listening to what his boyfriend was saying. "I can't lose you," he said as he chewed on his thumbnail. "If I have to come out in front of the whole fucking world, I will. I ain't letting anybody take you from me." He quickly advanced on the actor, pulling him into a scorching kiss. His hands drifted over the other man's body, pawing desperately to keep him as close as physically possible. "I'm gonna make sure everyone knows, make sure everyone can see that you're mine. I'm gonna fuck you till you can't remember your name, but they'll all know who I am."

He lifted his boyfriend and wrapped the man's legs around his waist. Their lips never parted as Daryl carried him into the bedroom and released him so he could stand. He put one hand on Norman's chest and gently pushed him back. "Strip, then get on your knees." The actor was half naked before the redneck finished speaking and slammed down onto the floor in front of him. He freed Daryl's growing erection from its confines and pumped the silky flesh a couple times before licking the sweet pre cum from the tip. Daryl's head rolled back and he moaned and whined as he sensed his lover's touch. Norman was incredibly skilled at giving head, and as much as he hated to do it, after a minute of having that wet, luscious mouth on him, he pulled out. " Goddamn, you're gonna fucking drive me insane," the man said, almost breathless. Holding his lover by the back of the head, he tilted his face upward to meet his own. "I'm gonna fuck your gorgeous ass till you scream my name. I'm gonna cum inside you and watch it drip out of that tender hole, then I'm gonna mark you so that prissy little British bastard'll know you're mine."

He lifted the man to his feet and pushed him onto the bed. The actor was so aroused and hard, it was excruciating, and as he posed on all fours, he touched himself to relieve some of the pressure. Daryl's hand swiftly took hold of his arm and spun him around on his back. "No darlin', wanna see that pretty face when you scream my name. I take care of what's mine, you just lay back and let me claim you."

Norman's mind was reeling with desire, Daryl was always rough and aggressive when he was in charge, but he had never been this demanding. The actor did as he was told and reveled in the feeling of being taken. The redneck reached into the table beside the bed and pulled out an almost empty bottle of lube. Drizzling a few drops on his fingers, he massaged his boyfriend's tight hole and shoved two inside at once. Norman yelped and bucked his hips up when he felt the intrusion. "Fuuuck!" Norman screamed. "Ah, ah you feel so fucking good baby. Need your dick, please! Make me yours! Please!"

"I ain't stretched you out good yet darlin'. I told you, I ain't gonna hurt you. Just be patient."

"No, need you now. Need to feel you, all of you. Please Daryl, fuck me." The redneck continued moving his fingers in and out of his lover until he was convinced by the man's pleas. 

"Alright, you ready for me?" He looked into Norman's eyes and saw lust, and his boyfriend began to pull at him to close what little distance there was between them.

"Yes Daryl, please. I need you to make me cum. I love the way you make me cum," the actor replied in a shaky voice. Daryl finally removed his fingers and poured the last of the lube onto his throbbing dick. He lined himself up and pushed in. 

"You're so needy, ain't you? You love my dick, don't you? I want to hear you say it." Daryl could barely speak, his words and thoughts were stilled as he felt his boyfriend pound into him, hitting his spot with every thrust. "Come on pretty boy, say it. Tell me how much you love my dick, tell me that British bastard could fuck you like I do," Daryl growled at him.

"Aahh, Aahh, fuck! I love your dick! You fuck me so good! I love the way you feel inside me, love the way you fuck me so hard." Norman's own raging erection, purple and leaking, lay untouched against his stomach. "Please touch me," he whined. "I need to cum." Instead of putting his hands on the man's cock, he leaned his head down at an awkward angle and licked the tip, lapping up the pre cum pouring out of it. Norman began to squirm and shake beneath him. "Fuck baby! I'm gonna cum! Ah God!" He exploded into Daryl's mouth and on his face. Daryl looked up through his bangs and saw a look of pure ecstasy in the man's eyes. He always looked so beautiful when he came, and it caused Daryl to spill his load inside him at the same time. He lurched forward covering Norman's body with his own and latched onto his neck with teeth bared. He bit down hard and marked his man for the world to see.

After they had both come down and the fog had lifted, they kissed sweetly and passionately. "I love you so much Norman, I can't lose you. I never had anyone love me but you. I'd die if I lost this." Norman cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands. "I can't leave you. You have my heart, my soul and my body. I would have nothing to leave with. Everything I have is yours."

Daryl kissed the mark he had made, it was red, angry and bleeding. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to do that. Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive. I want everyone to know what we are to each other. I'm tired of trying to hide it. I'm proud of you, I'm proud to say I love you, and proud to say you love me." They lay together on the bed a few minutes more until Norman remembered dinner. They dressed quickly and went into the living room and watched helplessly as the delivery guy pulled out of the drive-way and took off. 

"Now what are we gonna do? I'm fucking starving," Daryl said and flopped onto the sofa.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to take you out to dinner. I want to show off my new boyfriend," Norman replied and smiled at his redneck. Daryl looked at the man in disbelief until he saw the sincerity in his eyes, and he smiled back.

"You might want to change shirts first. That mark looks awful bad right now."

"Naw," Norman said in his Daryl Dixon accent, "it was a gift from the man who loves me. I'll wear it with pride."


End file.
